1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power-saving control apparatus, in particular, to a control apparatus for reducing power-consumption of an electrical power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the configuration of an electrical power supply 8 which includes of an EMI (Electromagnetic Interference, EMI) filter 80, a rectifier circuit 82, and a load 9. The EMI filter 80 is located at the input side of AC signal and is used to reduce the conducted EMI generated by the power supply so as to ensure the functionality of the power supply 8. A rectifier circuit 82, converts the AC signal to the DC signal, for supplying the input signal to the load 9.
The emphasis on environmental protection awareness is gradually increasing, therefore, enhanced requirements for energy-saving power supplies have also been gradually implemented in various electronic products of everyday life. Regarding the aforementioned power supply, wherein the EMI filter 80 does not have the effect of saving power while its internal components consume power on condition that the AC signal is inputted to the EMI filter 80. Even though the load 9 coupled with the power supply 8 is in power saving mode, the EMI filter 80 fails to achieve the effect of reduction in power consumption, thereby wasting the power generated from the power supply 8. The aforementioned power supply 8 is obviously not in conformity with the requirements of current standards for environmental protection.